I Like This Side of You
by PeaceXandXHope
Summary: Toby gets to see a different side of Happy...specifically a very drunk Happy, what will he do when she gets a little feisty? This is sort of a one-shot that can possibly develop into a story. Enjoy and thanks for reading! :) Rated: T just in case!
1. Happily Drunk

**Hi everyone! Well I've been checking out a lot of FanFictions about Happy and Toby and I totally love them so decided to try writing one. This is sort of a one-shot but I have also started writing a second part to this, so there's a possibility of a story forming here. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

**I do not own Scorpion or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1: Happily Drunk**

Toby was lying on his couch in his boxers and shirt and was starting to dose off when he heard sounds outside his door. Out of curiosity he looked through the view hole in the door and saw Happy swaying back and forth. He quickly opened the door and Happy fell into his arms.

"Thank you handsome," she patted his chest and walked inside, well more like stumbled into his apartment.

'Something is definitely up, the real Happy would never call me handsome,' Toby thought as he watched her.

"I like your outfit," she smirked as she eyed him and started to stumble back to him, pulling slightly at his boxers, "maybe I should help you out of these."

Toby took in a whiff of her and smelt alcohol, 'She is so drunk,' Toby chuckled as he thought about how horrified the sober Happy would be if she saw drunk Happy.

"How about you come sit in the living room," he grabbed her and tried to help her but he pushed him on to the couch and straddled him.

"Whoa there," Toby held on to her as she swayed.

"Hush Toby," she giggled and kissed him, which caught Toby by utter surprise. She pulled away, took off her leather jacket and began pulling up her shirt.

When Toby got a peek of her stomach he gulped and was completely turned on but he knew that this wasn't right. He stopped her and tugged her shirt back down, "How about you just get some rest instead."

"But why," she kissed his neck making every single limb of his body weak, "I thought you liked me Doc?" Toby felt himself getting lost in the way her lips felt against his skin and he knew if he let her keep going he would be completely lost.

He groaned and hesitantly grabbed her arms as he pulled her off his neck, "Happy Quinn I love you and because I love you I can't let you do this while your drunk and I am so very afraid of what the sober you would do to me if anything did happen."

She squinted at Toby, the alcohol was inhibiting her ability to take in what he was saying. Then her head began to hurt and the room began to spin, "I don't feel so good," and as she finished her sentence she threw up.

Most of it landed on Toby while some hit her shirt, "Okay, I guess I totally deserve that for sleeping through our date," he chuckled and moved her hair from her face, "Happy are you okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled but her face told him that she really needed to lie down.

He set her on the couch, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

When Toby came back he had changed his shirt and has some towels and bags with him.

Happy's eyes were starting to droop, "Happy I'm going to take your shirt off, okay?"

He grabbed the edge of her shirt and stopped, "Sober Happy please don't kill me, I'm just trying to help your drunk self right now."

Toby couldn't help but laugh as he imagined the sober Happy saying," Sure, you perv!"

He removed her shirt and put it in a bag and when he turned back to look at her, he was greeted by her amazing and shirtless body, "Happy you are so beautiful."

"So, are you Doc," she mumbled as her eyes completely closed.

Toby smiled because people who are drunk don't lie, she was completely uncensored and he knew then that she still cared about him even though she had spent the past month angry with him for bailing on their date.

He wiped her face and the little throw up that landed on her jeans then placed a shirt of his on her. He picked her up and carried her to his bed and tucked her in. He decided not lay down next to her and instead left a bucket on the floor for her and grabbed a blanket and pillow for himself.

Before he left the room he kissed Happy's forehead and whispered, "I love you Happy even the feisty drunk Happy I got to see tonight," he chuckled softly.

As he turned off the light Happy mumbled "Love you too."

It was the first time she had ever told him that and even though he was afraid of what she was going to do to him in the morning, he felt absolutely thrilled that she had said that.

**Well that's the story, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd really love to here from you all and appreciate you for taking the time to read this story and possibly leaving a comment for me. Thanks loads! :)**


	2. Cause and Effect

**Hey! I've been busy with class but I was finally able to write chapter 2! Thank you to all the readers who left me some lovely comments, I truly appreciate it and hope to hear from you again. Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Scorpion or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 2: Cause and Effect**

Out of habit, when Happy wakes up the next morning she reaches for her phone that she usually leaves on her bedside table. Her head hurts so bad that when she turns on the phone and sees a photo of her and Toby at the Christmas party she thinks she's losing it because it isn't even the way her screen looks.

"Wait this isn't my phone," she sits up and tries to remember what happened last night and why she has Toby's cell phone, normally she'd be able to remember everything but the banging in her head wasn't allowing her to think.

She rubs her eyes in frustration then looks around the room and realizes that this isn't even her apartment. She stands up quickly, trying to ignore her urge to throw up and makes her way out of the room. As she sees Toby completely passed out on the couch she begins to remember parts of last night.

She shakes her head in embarrassment and her hands turn into fists as she recalls Toby taking off her shirt and mumbles under her breath, "What a perv!"

It takes all of her control not to strangle him. The last thing she wants is for him to wake up because that would mean having to deal with the situation and she didn't want to at the moment. She looks around for her clothes but only finds her jacket, inside is her phone but no keys, which is strange because she remembers that she somehow managed to drive herself here last night. Happy wants to look around for her items but when she sees Toby shifting around on the couch she bolts for the door. Before leaving she looks back at Toby and sees that he had kicked off the blanket and was only in his boxers, she feels her cheeks flush for two reasons she wouldn't admit to anyone and could barely admit to herself, the first that he looks so great in those boxers and the second that all she wants is to curl up next to him. She gulps and tenses her jaw as to replace her emotions with a wall then closes the door behind her.

An hour later she is trying to put all her concentration in fixing a motorcycle engine just to forget everything that she was beginning to remember from last night but finds it difficult, since Toby keeps trying to call and text her but she refuses to even look at them.

Thirty minutes later she feels her entire body tense up as she hears Toby's voice, "Good morning everyone," he says but everyone is preoccupied with their projects and Paige is the only one to respond.

Toby makes his way to Happy's work station, "Hey little lady, hope you slept well last night," Toby says as he places a bottle of water and some aspirin on her desk, "I thought you might need these."

"Go away," is all that Happy can manage to say.

He shakes his head and puts a bag next to her, "I washed your shirt. I had to wash it twice in order to get the smell out but it smells great now."

She doesn't say anything and just continues to work on the engine.

He feels himself becoming frustrated with her silence, "Oh thank you Toby for washing my shirt and for taking care of me last night, I really appreciate it," he says, "See it didn't take long to say a simple thank you."

Happy knows she should thank him but she is so embarrassed about last night's events that she doesn't want him to see her embarrassment, so to conceal it she is only willing to let him see the one emotion she is good at showing…anger.

"Ha! You think I should thank you for undressing me while I was unconscious," she spats at him and this gets the attention of everyone in the garage even Ferret Bueller's attention, " You really are crazier than all of us Doc!"

Toby always tries to be calm and patient when Happy puts up her walls or gets angry but he is finding it unusually difficult this time. He can feel his heart aching from her painful words, he had anticipated that she would go off on him but thought it would be more of some witty back and forth banter, never did he expect that she'd get angry like this. He can't handle her reaction and knows that he better go and cool off before he losses it.

"Last night I took care of you Happy, that's all," he walks over and gets real close to her, his eye contact burying deep within her and speaks quietly for only her to hear, "Even when the alcohol had taken over you and you became this feisty drunk Happy, I didn't let you do anything that the sober you wouldn't do. Even when you practically tackled me and were ready to strip all your clothes off, believe me I was very turned on," he chuckles a little then looks back at her, "I didn't let you do it because I love you. Even though you were drunk I know you are starting to remember everything because that's the way your brain works, so you know I'm telling you the truth, Happy."

She is taken aback by his bluntness about last night, her anger has faded and is replaced by shame, not just because of the actions of her drunk self but because she had completely went off on him and he didn't deserve it.

"Shocker, you don't have anything to say," he speaks loudly this time and begins walking away but comes back and gives her, her keys, "I took them away from you only because I didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

He looks over at Walter, "I'm taking the rest of the day off Walt. By the way I think you were right about mixing romance and work, just thought that when love came knocking on my door I should take all the risks necessary to make it right at home. I guess I was wrong."

Paige can see the pain that everyone else fails to see and walks over to Toby, "Let's talk. I can't let you leave like this."

Toby forces a smile, "Thanks Paige but I can't talk about it right now."

The doctor turns to leave but looks once more at Happy in hopes that she will say something to him but she just looks down in silence. He knew her walls very well but her coldness right now was too much for him to deal with. Toby grabs his things and leaves right away without saying anything else.

Walter clears his throat, "Let's get back to work."

Paige smacks his arm, "Did you really just say that?"

"Well this is a place of business, work must continue," Walter states and walks off to work.

Paige watches as Happy stands there in the same position as she runs her thumb over her keys. Happy is unable to move, she is completely paralyzed after hearing Toby say he loves her.

"Happy," she feels Paige rest her hand on her shoulder and Happy snaps out of her state and puts her keys on her desk before she sits down and begins to work again. As Paige looks around the garage she sees that all three geniuses are back to work. It never seizes to surprise Paige as to how quickly geniuses were able to act like nothing had.

She grabs a chair and sits next to the tense mechanic. Happy turns around and gives her a death glare; all she wants is to be left alone.

"Calm down Happy, I know you're just using anger to cover up what you're really feeling."

"Guess the Doc's psychobabble is getting to your head," Happy says as she keeps working on her engine.

"Look, I don't know what happened last night with you and Toby but one thing I know for sure is that the Doc is very much in love with you," Happy sighs loudly and puts her tools down and is ready to go off on her but Paige doesn't let her, "Even with all that anger that you show, I bet you know that he loves you."

Happy's jaw is tense and Paige is afraid that Happy is going to explode but she keeps going, "Toby has been fighting for you. When he missed your date and you refused to give him another chance he just kept waiting patiently and never stopped loving you. He's like a little puppy hoping that you'll pay attention to him if he makes enough fuss. He is so in love with you that he even puts his ego, his very huge ego to the side." Paige laughs and is surprised when a smile appears on Happy's lips and she says, "He's like a virus, I try to get rid of him but he just stays there. He is completely relentless, Paige."

They both laugh but soon Happy becomes serious again, "I have a lot of control," Paige nods at Happy's statement, "But last night I lost it and just drank until my mind was numb."

Paige gives her a caring look, "You don't have to tell me, but what made you lose control Happy?"

There is some silence then Happy speaks, "Yesterday afternoon Toby was in here watching me work, he was getting in my way so I sent him for a coffee run," Happy is looking away as if she was reliving the moment, "When he left his phone buzzed and there was a text message, it was from.." she pauses, takes a sharp breath then looks up at Paige,"his ex-fiancée."

**That's chapter two! Let me know what you think of it and if you want to know what exactly that text said that made Happy lose control and turn to alcohol for comfort. Can you guess what the text said? Well hope to hear from you all and a very special thank you to all who left a comment for the last chapter, for those of you that didn't or it's your first time reading this story thanks for reading and hope to hear from you this time :) Loads of thanks! :)  
**


	3. Don't Chicken Out

**Hey! It has been some time since I updated, but I finally finished Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it and please leave me some feedback! Much appreciated :D Enjoy!**

**I don't own Scorpion or any of it's characters!**

**Chapter 3: Don't Chicken Out**

"His ex-fiancée?" was all that Paige was able to say.

Happy was starting to feel worse and her heart was aching more and more, something she didn't even think was possible.

"What did it say?" Paige says as she stands up and walks over to Happy.

Happy takes a deep breath before saying, "It said that she enjoyed talking to him the other night and asked him if he would have dinner with her to catch up some more."

Paige was so confused, "But I thought she had basically written him off?"

"Ugh, so did I," Happy grabs a wrench and chucks it across the room.

Paige tries to calm her down but Happy is livid, "This is my fault, its all fault." Happy begins to pace the room as her hands are in fists."

"No, it isn't," Paige tries to calm her down again but she knows that it isn't working.

"But it is, don't you see? He turned to her for love because I kept turning him away! If I had just.." Happy trails off and reaches for a hammer to chuck across the room again.

"No, Happy you have to face your feelings. Stop trying to cover them up with anger," Paige places a hand over Happy's free hand, "Now tell me, if you had just what?"

Happy releases the hammer and looks up at Paige, "I'm not good at this let's talk about our feelings and hold hands crap, no offense."

Paige let's go of Happy's hand, "Okay no hand holding, check. If you don't want to talk to me about it's fine Happy but you should talk to someone about it."

Happy chuckles lightly, "Yeah because Walter and Sylvester are great listeners!"

Paige laughs, "Yeah you make a good point there."

Happy sits down turning her back to Paige.

Paige takes this as a sign to let her be, "When you're ready to talk about it, I'm here to listen, if you'd like."

Happy doesn't turn around or says anything, so Paige decides to leave. Just as she's about to walk off Happy sighs loudly, " If I had just stopped being so hard headed and let him in just a little more maybe he wouldn't have…I don't know. It's all a mess!"

"You think he stopped having feelings for you?"

Happy turns around on her stool and Paige sees for the first time that Happy's eyes are filling up with tears, "Or that maybe he never truly felt anything for me. Maybe I was just his distraction, so that he could get over her."

"Oh, Happy," Paige pulls up a chair and sits in front of Happy," is this really what you think?"

"It's the only logical reason, don't you see? He has her back now so at least things worked out for him. But Paige, I let him see so much of me…I've never done that before," Happy wipes the tears that finally escaped her eyes and clenches her jaw, "and I'll never do it again."

"I saw the way he looked at you before you even started noticing. I may not be a genius like you guys but I know love and you just can't fake what Toby and you have, that's why I know you weren't just some rebound. Toby loves to build up his ego, but never at the expense of hurting you," Paige smiles at her, "Secondly, for someone who is so tough you sure are scared of showing your true feelings. You can't expect to love and be loved without putting yourself out there."

"I'd be stupid to let someone else in," Happy spats, "I'm not that naive."

"No but you are cynical," Paige says and Happy is surprised to hear her say it, it reminds her of the time Toby had told her that she had a cynical view of the world.

"You sound like Toby," Happy mumbles sadly.

"Happy, I got hurt by Drew but I can't live my entire life being afraid that someone else is going to do the same. I'm more alert now, but I can't just write everyone off because I got screwed over once."

"So, you'd go through all the pain all over again," Happy asked with a confused expression.

"If it means I can love and be loved again then, yes" Paige smiled, "You were letting Toby in but you completely closed him off after making on mistake. Do you think that's reasonable?"

Happy begins to think things over and Paige helps her through it, "Put yourself in in his shoes, wouldn't you want a second chance?"

"I doubt I'd sleep through a date, but if I did I guess I would want another chance," Happy bites the inside of her cheek, "I messed up big time."

"Hey, it's okay. Happy, you were just trying to protect yourself the way you've always had to and believe me no one, including Toby blames you for that. He's just sad that he can't get close to you and he blames himself for that," Paige tries to calmly explain.

Happy nods as Paige explains and sighs, "He told me he loved me before he left the garage," Happy says as he remembers his words, "and I believe him.

Paige can't help but smile at Happy, " and if you had the chance to respond to what he said, what you tell him?"

"Isn't it obvious that I love you too, numb-nuts," Happy yells and as she calms down she looks at Paige in shock," Oh, sh*t I love him."

Paige laughs and pats Happy's back, "and that's how you really feel."

"But it doesn't matter anymore…he has her and we all know that he loves her," Happy is becoming tense and her jaw is clenched.

Paige isn't sure if she can calm her down again.

"You've never been the type to quit, why start now," a new voice enters the conversation and both women turn toward it. Walter is standing there with his hands in his pockets and an uncomfortable expression on his face, "Happy I don't like office romances, they completely disrupt productivity but I'm starting to realize that sometimes you meet someone," Walter shifts his eyes to Paige, "and they completely blow your theories out of the water, suddenly you've gone from someone who has no emotions to feeling things because they teach you how to feel."

Paige is blushing and Walter coughs to change the subject, "What I'm trying to say is, if Toby is that someone that makes you feel things then maybe you shouldn't be so quick to let him go."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that, boss," Happy can't help but smile at how Paige is blushing.

"You aren't a quitter, are you Happy?" Walter asks.

Happy stands up and grins, "Never."

Paige stands up quickly, "then, go get him tiger."

Happy laughs, "Okay, okay! Let me just finish fixing this engine and I'll go."

"No, you have to go right now before you back out," Paige grabs Happy's bag and hands it to her.

"Calm down Paige, first comes work," Happy grabs her bag and sets it back down.

Paige looks down in disappointment then looks up and smiles at Walter, "Can you please let her go, you and I both know if she thinks about it for another second she's going to chicken out."

"Hey, I don't chicken out," Happy jumps in.

Walter shakes his head but Paige is working that puppy dog pout now, "fine, but Happy I want you at work early tomorrow to make up for the time lost."

Paige looks at him wide-eyed and whispers to him, "but how about if she has a late night, you know," Paige smirks and wiggles eyebrows up and down.

"What do you mean? It's still early, it shouldn't take that long to get to Toby's apartment," Walter states.

Paige mentally smacks her forehead and sighs.

"It's okay Paige, I don't mind coming in to work early," Happy smiles and grabs her bag, "I'll see you later guys, thanks."

Paige waves at her, "good luck!"

"Luck doesn't exist," Walter says flatly.

Paige looks over at him with a frown and shakes her. She looks back to the door and Happy has already left and Paige thinks to herself, 'I hope she doesn't chicken out.'

**That's chapter 3! It took me some time to update the story but I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm already working on chapter 4, so it should be up soon! I'd love to hear from you all and appreciate all of you who read and comment. Thanks loads! :)**


	4. A Hint of Perfume for Courage

**Hey! So, it took me a bit longer than I had expected to finish chapter 4, but I finally did! The chapter starts off right where things left off, with Happy leaving the garage to see Toby. Hope you enjoy this and please leave some feedback, it is much appreciated! Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Scorpion or any of it's characters. **

**Chapter 4: A Hint of Perfume for Courage**

Happy takes her motorcycle since her truck is still parked over at Toby's place. She makes it to Toby's in a few minutes and she takes off her helmet but can't get herself to get up.

'Come on Happy, you can do this!' She gets herself up but freezes as she walks over to the building.

"Why is this so hard?' Happy thinks as she looks at the building.

"I can't do this," she mumbles to herself and gets on her motorcycle, completely forgetting that she had to look for her truck.

A few minutes later she's in her apartment, trying to distract herself with anything she can. She manages to put together a new desk she bought, in a matter of minutes and has finished washing her clothes and now finds herself pacing around completely angry.

'Stupid doc, I hate you for making me feel this way,' Happy thinks as she squeezes a stress ball, 'I was perfectly fine before you came along…'

Happy leans against her new desk and opens the gallery on her phone. She has the same picture that Toby has on his phone's lock screen, it's her favorite because she's never been so happy on Christmas and he had a lot to do with that. Her heart aches as she realizes that Toby was totally angry and if she doesn't try to fix things, she may lose him forever.

That's enough to push Happy to get up and go, she checks the time on her phone and it says 5:00PM. She has enough time to at least shower, since she wasn't able to this morning. She takes off a hoodie that she had put on when she got to the garage, that she used to cover up Toby's shirt. She takes off the shirt and smells it, it smells just like him and even though she feels so awkward doing this, she also feels close to him in some weird way.

A half an hour later she is starring at herself in the mirror, she finds herself wanting to look nice for Toby, so she puts on her best skinny jeans, a tank top and a black jacket and a bit of makeup on. She wants to make an impression on him but she doesn't know why. It wasn't like her to want to look good for someone else but this situation was different…it involved Toby.

"Okay let's do this," she smiles at herself in the mirror and catches a glimpse of her small perfume bottle that sits on top of a drawer.

She remembers the promise she made to herself after Toby stood her up but she decides to break it and sprays just a bit on her neck.

'I must be feeling pretty guilty, if I'm breaking my promise.'

And she does feel guilty. She shakes off the feeling of sadness that has captured her and folds Toby's shirt and puts it in her bag.

She wants to bring her truck home so she decides to walk to Toby's apartment, plus it will give her some time to calm her nerves.

Happy arrives at Toby's apartment building around 6:15 and walks up to the second floor. She stares at Toby's door for a second and hears music playing but no voices. Even though she's scared, she knows she can't chicken out this time.

She knocks on the door, but no one answers so she knocks one more time.

The door opens and standing there is a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing nothing but a shirt that barely covers her…and Happy recognizes it as one of Toby's. She's really pretty…and Happy knows this girl from somewhere, but where?

"Hi," she smiles her pearly whites at Happy.

It clicks at that moment that this woman…this really pretty women is Toby's ex-fiancée. She knows this only because she saw a photo of her when Toby received that text from her about having dinner and she also knows from the text that her name is Kelly. Happy's heart is completely crushed at this moment and forgets that she's even there.

"May I help you?"

Happy snaps out of her thoughts, "Oh, uhm I was…I live next door." She decides to lie.

The woman nods along, "You must be looking for Toby. He's actually taking a shower right now, do you want to come in and wait for him?"

Happy is starting to put things together, his ex-fiancée in one of his shirts and Toby showering…she shakes off the image of them together and the pain that she is feeling, it's like a sudden pang of sadness and anger. She wants to run into the bathroom and punch Toby but instead tightens her jaw as to ignore her feelings.

"No, I just came to drop off this shirt he lent me," Happy hands the beautiful woman the shirt, "Thanks."

"No problem," she smiles and Happy forces a tight grin before walking away. She is breaking inside. Kelly is truly gorgeous and Happy feels like she could have never competed against her. It makes sense why Toby chose her and Happy realizes that she was right, Toby never really liked her…she was just a distraction. Happy wants to run out but her limbs are like jelly, so she slowly makes her way down the stairs.

Back in Toby's apartment, he walks out of the shower and into the living room with just a towel around his waist as he's drying his hair with another towel.

"Hey, was someone at the door?" He looks at Kelly confused, "why are you wearing my shirt?"

Kelly laughs, "you know how clumsy I am Toby, I totally dropped some wine on my dress. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed yours. And yeah your next door neighbor came by and I invited her in but she seemed a bit out of it."

Toby is completely confused, he doesn't talk to his neighbor and the person next door is an elderly man.

"Anyway, she told me to give you this," Kelly gives Toby the shirt and he grabs it and extends the shirt.

"Oh sh*t," Toby curses under his breath as he realizes that this is the shirt he put on Happy the night she was drunk.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asks.

Toby's heart is racing, "Were you wearing just my shirt when she came?"

"Yeah, I told her you were in the shower and asked her if she wanted to wait but like I said before she was totally out of it," Kelly recalls the events of a few minutes ago.

"Sh*t! How long ago did she leave?" Toby asks as he grabs a hoodie from the couch.

"Like two minutes ago, why?" she asks following Toby, "Are you going out like that?"

"I'll be back," Toby is out the door with just a hoodie and a towel around his waist.

He is trying to run down the stairs but the lack of clothing is making it extremely difficult. He bumps into Mrs. Russell, who lives across from him, as he makes it to the main floor, "Young man, please be careful," she takes a look at him and shakes her head, "and please put some clothes on!"

"Yes, Mrs. Russell. I'm sorry," he apologizes and rushes outside.

Happy is outside the apartment building now, looking up and down the street for her truck but she can't spot it, it isn't helping that her eyes have filled up with tears and she can't see very well.

"Ugh, I could have sworn I left across the street that night," she mumbles to herself and tries to force the tears to stay in.

"Happy!" She hears the too familiar voice and turns around and is in utter shock as Toby rushes down the stairs practically naked.

She looks around to see a few people starring, "What in the world are you doing?!"

"I need to talk to you," he wobbles his way towards her, holding onto the towel.

Happy gulps as she can now see the muscles under his open hoodie but snaps out of it as she remembers Kelly wearing his shirt, "I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"So, you just came all the way over here to come drop off my shirt and you didn't even wait for me to get out of the shower," Toby says and he can now see that her eyes are flooding with tears and decides to lighten the mood, "you should have stayed, I know how bad you wanted to see me shirtless."

Happy shakes her head trying not to smile, it is amazing how he can find comedy in every situation, "You have a guest over, and I didn't want to intrude. It seems like you guys were pretty busy."

Happy doesn't notice how sharp her words came out but Toby catches it right away.

"We weren't busy doing anything Happy, I swear we were -"

Happy cuts him off, "don't bother telling me," she bites her lip as her body tenses and she turns away from him, "I don't care."

Toby knows that isn't true, "Really, Happy? You don't care?" his voice is a bit louder now, "then turn around and look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't care."

Happy can't hold back the tears, she wipes them quickly and turns back to him, finding it difficult to look him in the eyes as she lies, "I don't care."

"Happy…your crying," he wants to get close to her, just to hold her but she takes a few steps back as soon as he takes one step forward.

"No, I'm not. I just got something in my eye. No big deal," she wipes her eyes.

"I don't believe you and I don't believe that you don't care about what I was doing with the woman upstairs," he says and lowers his voice, "what's wrong Happy?"

"Your the shrink, you figure it out!" she yells at him.

"Okay," he happily takes on the challenge, "you came here, not to bring me my shirt back but to talk to me about our argument from this morning. The shirt was simply a starting point because you were nervous to come over. I know it took a lot for you to come over because I saw when you came earlier and couldn't even make it to the door of the building," Toby says as he looks Happy in the eyes and starts inching his way closer to her, "I know you came here to tell me something important because you dressed yourself up…for me?" Toby smirks and Happy can't help but roll her eyes.

"Happy, you shouldn't have! You could have came in pajamas and you'd still get my attention," he smiles at her.

"I'm sure you would have liked that, perv!"

He chuckles as he closes the space between them. He can feel how tense she is and she can feel his breath, it makes her shiver.

He reaches to move a strand of hair from her face but she takes a step back but finds herself pushed against a car.

Toby tries again and tucks the strand of hair behind her ear and lets his hand run down the side of her face and he can feel her gulp and her body tense even more.

"What did you come to tell me Happy?" he hovers over her and he places his hand on her chin and tilts her face up to him.

Her body is weak now. He has made every part of her body lose composure and she has made his body weak too. As he looks at her this closely, he finds that he loves every part of her. He leans a bit closer and can smell a hint of perfume.

"Are you wearing perfume, Miss. Quinn?" a smirk tugs at the corners of his lips.

"Maybe," she whispers softly as she smiles up at him.

He is completely intoxicated with her and he can't help himself he wants to feel her lips again.

He is inches from her lips and she doesn't seem to complain so he decides to go for a kiss, right here in the street with just a hoodie and a towel around his waist.

He leans in to close the gap but they both jump as they hear a voice, "Toby, is everything okay?"

They turn to the voice and it's Kelly.

He can feel Happy tense up right away and she pushes him away so hard he almost loses his towel.

"Sorry, for interrupting. I just wanted to remind you that our reservation is at 7, so we should leave soon," Kelly says.

"Okay, I'll be right up Kelly just give me a few minutes," Toby says and Kelly walks back into the building.

But when he looks back, Happy is nowhere in sight.

**That's Chapter 4! Sorry for the wait, I really hope you all enjoyed it! I want to thank those who left me some wonderful comments for the last chapter, it means a lot to me :) I love to hear from the readers, so please leave me a comment if you have a chance! Thanks loads! P.S: Did anyone watch the videos of the Scorpion cast at Comic-Con?! Totally excited for season 2, aren't you? :)**


	5. Just A Little Bet

**Hey! I'm very sorry I haven't posted in a really long time. I just moved to another state and started at a new university, which has been occupying all my time but I keep getting all these wonderful comments from readers who want me to continue the story. So this chapter goes out to all those awesome readers who left me a comment and encouraged me to keep writing! Hope you enjoy this and please leave some feedback, it is much appreciated! Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Scorpion or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5: Just A Little Bet**

Happy walks into the garage while tears are streaming down her face. 'Okay just breathe. He isn't worth it.' Happy keeps repeating this phrase to herself but she knows it is all a lie. She decides to just sleep here for the night because she just can't get herself to go back home. She slides off her pants and takes off her shirt so that she's just in a tank top and boy shorts, anyway no one would be here until the morning because Walter had gone to help take care of Ralph tonight. She lays on the couch, covers herself with a blanket and eventually falls asleep.

She wakes up startled by the garage door opening and someone's voice. She looks up but as soon as she seem Toby she lays back down so he isn't able to see her.

"I know…look I'm sorry Kelly," he says.

Happy isn't able to stop her eyes from rolling 'well of course he's talking to her...just fantastic!'

"I promise we'll get together to talk this all through, I'm always here for you, you know that right?" Toby says from the door.

Thankfully there was only one dim light on so he couldn't see her yet.

"Okay, good. Talk to you soon Kelly," Toby said as he started walking.

Happy didn't have time to process the pain she had just felt, she lay quietly pretending to sleep as she Toby walking to his desk, she really didn't want to talk to him or have him see her eyes, they were bloodshot from crying.

"Happy," he whispered and she could feel him walking towards her.

'Stay still Happy, you don't want to talk to him.'

Unfortunately for her Toby knew her and he wasn't falling for the whole Sleeping Beauty act.

'She really thinks I'm going to believe she's actually asleep?' Toby thinks to himself.

It is so obvious to him that her breathing is all wrong, she's trying to hard to stay still.

"Well don't you just look adorable all sleep and cute," he says "I bet you wouldn't mind it if I just…"

He slowly makes his way to her lips and she smacks him hard on the chest, stands up and pushes him so hard he stumbles a bit, "You stay away from my lips, Doc because the next time I will hurt you!"

He eventually gains composure and leans against a pillar and stares at her with a smirk, "Love the new style, Hap."

She looks down, completely embarrassed she wraps herself up in the blanket and walks away without saying a word.

"Where ya going, I just got here!"

"Exactly," she makes her way up the stairs, "now stay away from me!"

She makes her way to the door that leads to the roof and opens it.

"Happy, you are going to freeze out there," he yells out to her.

"I can stand the cold. What I can't stand is you," she says as she angrily slams the door behind her.

Toby shakes his head wanting to go after her but knowing that she obviously needs space, she'd be back soon.

To pass the time he recalled how beautiful she looked with just her tank top and underwear, he was completely turned on by every inch of her. He stops as he recalled how red her eyes were, she had been crying and without a doubt it had to do with the incident with Kelly.

It had been almost an hour since Happy had gone to roof and he was growing increasingly worried about her. He decides to make some coffee and uses it as an excuse to go see her.

On the roof, Happy's teeth are chattering and she can't believe how long she had been up here. But there was no way she was going to be in the same room as the doc, she was afraid of how badly she would hurt him if she got her hands on him…but she was also afraid of how badly she craved him when he was so close to her.

'Ugh, no he's dead to you, remember,' she tries to drill the idea into her head but it can't find a home in there, where unfortunately the memories of Toby rested.

She hears the door open and slam shut and she knows it had to be him. She wasn't mentally ready to face him, she didn't want him to see how vulnerable he had made her and how much pain and jealously Kelly had made her feel.

"Get out!," she says flatly.

"I brought you coffee. Please just take it, I know you are probably freezing up here but you are too stubborn to come downstairs," he stands in front of her and places the coffee mug in front of her face.

She grabs it because her hands are freezing and takes a long sip.

"Your welcome," Toby says and pulls a seat next to her.

"You can leave now," she says looking off to the city as to not make eye contact with him, she doesn't want him to see her eyes.

"Come on, I promise I'll be quiet," he says and she's 100% sure he's making his puppy dog eyes even though she doesn't turn to see.

She scoffs at the idea of Toby being quiet. He's going to stay no matter what so she just stays silent and takes another sip of her coffee.

"I'll take that as a yes," he says.

She laughs and points at him, "Ha. I knew you couldn't keep silent if your life counted on it."

He looks at her with concern and she realizes that he can now see how red her eyes our.

His mouth opens as to speak and she turns around and closes her eyes shut knowing that he's going to ask why her eyes are red.

"I can keep quiet. Want to bet on it?"

She opens her eyes in surprise and looks over at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, if you win I promise I will leave you alone for a week. I'll be quiet for as long as you'd like," he looks at her seriously.

She nods, "okay and if you win?"

"Its simple," he takes a long sip of his coffee.

"If its so simple than just say it already numbnuts,"she says loudly because she is very intrigued with his offer.

He leans in close to her and she freezes, "I want a nice big hug from you."

"That's all?" she manages a whisper.

"Yeah that's all," he pulls back and keeps looking at her.

"I know you can't be quiet for longer than a minute. You are always babbling about something. I want you to be quiet for 10 minutes," she says.

He looks at her sadly and touches his heart, "ouch, you really think I can't stay quiet for that long?"

"I know you can't," she smiles.

"Deal," he reaches out his hand and she grabs it but he pulls her in close to him ,so that they are only inches away from one another's face, "you underestimate how much I want that hug."

He winks at her and he gets comfy in his seat again.

"Time starts now," Happy starts the timer on her phone.

She is still a bit shaky from how close they just were and something about the way he said his last sentence made her feel unsure about this bet but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

**That's Chapter 5! Sorry for the wait, I really hope you all enjoyed it! I'm feeling a bit rusty from not writing for a while, so I hope the chapter turned out well. I want to again, thank those who left me some wonderful comments for the last chapter, it means a lot to me :) I love to hear from the readers, so please leave me a comment if you have a chance! Thanks loads! P.S HAPPY SCORPION MONDAY! I'm so excited for the new episode and hope you guys are enjoying the new season as much as I am!**


	6. Don't Gamble with Dr Tobias Curtis

**Hey! So, I decided to stay up and write another chapter for you guys because today is Scorpion Monday! (YAY!) I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback you guys left me for the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this and please leave some feedback, it is much appreciated! Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Scorpion or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 6: Don't Gamble With Dr. Tobias Curtis  
**

"Man, an entire week of you not bothering me, now I'm looking forward to that," she smiles and he just nods.

"I really hate your hat," she says even though she is lying through her teeth, "you are trying to be so suave with it aren't you?"

She is trying to get him to talk but he just shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip of his coffee.

5 minutes had already past, which was surprising to her and she kept trying to get under his skin by poking at his ego, hoping that it would make him speak but he was silent.

9 minutes and she had to think of something if not she would lose this bet.

"I wonder what your girlfriend thinks about your hat," she says and is sure that he will have to say something.

Happy had been trying to provoke him and he had been able to keep things together but the comment about his "girlfriend," threw him off guard.

He looks at her with wide-eyes and shakes his head.

"So she does like it?" she presses on.

He wants so badly to scream that she has this whole Kelly situation wrong but when he sees that the time is almost off he just shakes his head and keeps quiet.

Happy's phone goes off and he gets up and jumps around, "Ha! I beat you!"

"Oh shut-up idiot!" Happy says with anger.

"Come on Hap, you should know better than to gamble with me," he smiles at her "Now come on you owe me something."

He opens his arms and waves her over and she narrows her eyes at him as she stands up and makes her way over to him, "Hey remember that I said a big hug. I don't want a half-ass hug."

"I hate you," she mumbles as she hugs him tightly.

"No you don't," he smiles at how great she feels in his arms.

He wants to keep her this close forever, especially right now that her body is cold from being up on the roof in the middle of the night.

"Okay. Hug over," she tries to pull away but he holds her tighter, "Toby let go."

"Never," he mumbles sweetly into her hair and backs up slightly to look at her in the eyes, "Now that I can talk. I'd like to help you get your facts straight. First, I know you love my hat, in fact not to sound cocky but I'm sure it turns you on."

She breaks out laughing, "you are crazy, Doc."

He places a finger on her lips to which she responds by smacking it.

"Ouch," he yelps and then smiles down at her, "Lastly, I don't have a girlfriend. So, don't worry Hap I'm still on the market, ready for you to take me off of it."

She rolls her eyes, "Stop lying Toby."

"I'm not lying," he shakes his head furiously.

"Really?!" she pushes him off her and in the process she loses her blanket "Ugh, I hate you Toby. Why do you lie? I saw her in your clothes and you were talking on the phone with her, you are really going to stand there and lie to me."

She doesn't even bothering picking up the blanket as she storms off to the door.

He catches up to her quickly, "Happy, stop!" he grabs her and turns her to face him and feels his heart break as he sees her crying, "Please don't cry. Let me explain."

"Let go of me Toby," she tries to free herself from his grasp but he refuses as he has her pinned against the door.

"Happy, you call me a liar but you are lying to yourself. You pretend that seeing me with Kelly doesn't affect you but I can tell you have been crying since I got here," he reaches to wipe her tears, "you can't deny what you feel for me."

She's silent and keeps looking down.

Toby gently grabs her chin and lifts her face up to him, "you can't deny this need to be near each other or that you shiver every time we touch. You can't deny what we have. If not you would be liar too, Happy."

She is shivering under his touch and at the proximity of their faces.

Why does she want to kiss him so badly, she hates liars but something keeps pulling her to him.

She tries her hardest to fight the urges that are building up in her but looking at his eyes and his lips are too much.

She pulls him down to her level by the collar of his jacket and kisseshim passionately like the first time they ever kissed.

He is taken aback just like the first time but kisses her back, pushing her against the door and pressing his body against hers.

They furiously fight for dominance and she knocks off his hat and runs her fingers through his hair. The build up of want and need had become too much for both of them. She is lost in this kiss, all she can feel are his lips and his fingertips making their way over her bare arms, making every inch of her skin shiver.

Soon out of breath, he kisses his way down to her neck and she is in complete bliss as she forgets about everything.

"I love you," he mumbles as he kisses her skin.

The sound of his voice causes her to open her eyes, she is now imagining him saying the same thing to Kelly and kissing her the same he is doing to her now.

She pushes him away, "No! Stop! I can't believe I did that and let you keep going. Toby you are with someone else."

He pulls her back close to him, "Happy, I'm not-"

Toby is cut off mid-sentence when the door to the roof opens and they are pushed closer together.

Walter stands there with his arms crossed and looks at both of them up and down. He shakes his head unable to come up with any words.

Happy feels so embarrassed, first she goes on and kisses Toby even though she fully knows that he is dating someone else and then here's Walter looking at her practically naked.

Unable to stand the embarrassment she pushes Toby away and runs down the stairs.

Toby runs down the stairs but when he makes it back inside the garage Walter stops him, "Toby, she needs her space."

Toby shakes his head, "I have to talk to her Walter. I can't leave things this way, she needs to know the truth."

"The truth about you dating Kelly again?" Walter looks directly at him.

"Who told you that?"

"I overheard Paige and Happy talking about it," Walter explains.

"Geez, what is up with this whole Kelly thing," Toby runs his hands across his face, completely frustrated that everyone has this whole situation wrong.

"Well, you apparently like Happy so much but yet Kelly comes back into your life and suddenly Happy isn't important anymore. I honestly don't care what you do with your love life but you hurt Happy and that, I do care about," Walter looks at him so intensely that Toby feels like he's killing him with his eyes.

"Okay calm down Walt," Toby puts his hands up in defense "Listen to me carefully, I am not dating Kelly and I don't like Happy."

Walter looks angrier and Toby continues, "I love her."

Walter calms down a bit but still keeps a stern stare on Toby, "Then why are you talking to Kelly again?"

"Long story short, she's dating a guy who she's been having some issues with and she wanted to see if I could help her out," Toby tries to explain without giving too much information but Walter isn't buying it.

"You wouldn't just help her out, not with the way she just left you. There's more to this," Walter squints his eyes as he tries to figure it out.

Toby sighs, "Walter she's my patient, I can't just give you all her information."

"Fine, don't tell me but don't expect anything from Happy but a very cold shoulder," Walter walks away and sits on the couch with his laptop.

Toby is stressed and confused, he doesn't know how long he can keep Kelly's secret for. As he looks around the garage he doesn't see Happy, she must have left already. If he wants Happy in his life, he's going to have to open up to her if not he risks losing her forever.

Toby decides that he's going to tell Happy, so he grabs his keys from his desk and as he checks the time he realizes he has a billion missed calls. Some of the calls are from Kelly from over an hour ago and the others are from a number he doesn't recognize.

He tries to call Kelly but it keeps going to voicemail. He listens to a voicemail from the number he doesn't know and immediately dials back as he hears that it is from a hospital.

"Uhh, I got a call from this number maybe 15 minutes ago," Toby says.

"What's your name?"

"Dr. Tobias Curtis. Someone left me a voicemail but all I caught was the nurse's name because the background noise was really loud. I believe her name is nurse Rachel," Toby is talking louder now and Walter walks over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know they are trying to get the nurse who tried calling me," Toby looks anxious now as he paces the room and places the call on speaker so Walter can hear.

"Hi, Dr. Curtis. This Rachel from the ER, I called you earlier because you are the emergency contact of a…," she pauses as sounds of her going through paper take over.

Toby and Walter look at each other as they hear the nurse clear her throat, "oh here we go, of a Kelly Mitchell."

Toby's heart is pounding now, "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's doing fine now. Looks like someone hurt her pretty bad, sir. She will need stitches, she has a dislocated shoulder, and some cuts and bruised but she will be fine," the nurse pauses again, "she's here in the ER, if you could come and be with her. We will be moving her to a room once she's all patched up, so we can monitor her over night."

Toby takes a deep breath as he takes all the information in, "I'll be there soon."

Toby hangs up and feels like his heart is pounding louder and he turns to leave but Walter stops him.

"This has to do with what you couldn't tell me earlier, right?" Walter asks.

Toby nods and sighs loudly, "She has an abusive boyfriend. Things had been going great with him for a while, from what she told me when she came to visit me. She even seemed happy and confident about the relationship, so she asked me to have dinner with her so I could meet her boyfriend but some things happened with Happy and I told her I wouldn't be able to go. I know something had happened because when she called me earlier she seemed a bit anxious but I stupidly ignored it because I had so much going on in my head," he takes a deep breath and exhales, "I should have done something."

Toby looks down because he feels like he's going to lose it very soon.

"I understand but feeling guilty doesn't solve anything. I'll go with you to the hospital," Walter says as he starts walking but stops when Toby doesn't follow.

"Let's go Toby," Walter calls out to him.

Toby looks at him confused, "you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Walter says firmly, "We have more pressing matters right now, don't you think?"

Toby nods and they leave the garage.

Inside the garage, Happy steps out from where she had ducked down to avoid having to deal with Toby when she heard him coming down the stairs. She stands there trying to take in everything she had just over heard but it is too much for her, so after a half an hour of not finding a proper solution she gives and picks up her phone and calls the one person who can give her some advice. Paige.

**That's Chapter 6! I really hope you all enjoyed it! I want to again, thank those who left me some wonderful comments for the last chapter, it truly means a lot to me :) I love to hear from the readers, so please leave me a comment if you have a chance! Thanks loads! P.S: HAPPY SCORPION MONDAY! I'm super excited to see tonight's episode. I hope you all enjoy it and let me know what your thoughts are on this new season so far!**


	7. Is My Love Not Enough?

**Hey! So, here's chapter 7! I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback you guys left me for the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this and please leave some feedback, it is much appreciated! Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Scorpion or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 7: Is My Love Not Enough?**

"Happy, you need to go see Toby," Paige sighs into the phone.

She had spent the past few minutes trying to convince Happy to go to the hospital.

"But I don't know if that is a good idea," Happy paces back and forth in the garage.

"Look, I know you feel uncomfortable but Toby needs some support right now," Paige says calmly, "do you agree?"

Paige hears Happy sigh, "Yeah but he has Walter for support."

There's silence and then laughter erupts from both of them and Happy says through laughs, "okay, maybe he doesn't have the best support."

Paige laughs, "Now that's a fact," the laughter dies down, "Happy if I go with you will you go?"

"I'm not a baby, Paige," Happy snaps a bit and then pauses "sorry, I know you are just trying to help."

"Don't worry about it," Paige says sweetly.

"I don't know if he'll want me there though, I'm sure he's going to be busy taking care of Toby," Happy goes back to debating again.

"Don't be silly Happy, if it were up to Toby he'd have you by his side 24/7," Paige laughs and Happy feels herself blush.

"But I jus-"Happy begins but Paige cuts her off.

"Stop debating, we are going to that hospital," Paige says and gets out of bed, "I'm getting up now. I'm going to leave Ralph with a friend and I'll pick you up in 15 minutes."

"I don't know Pa-"

"Happy, I have never heard you be so indecisive. Is there more to this story that you haven't told me," Paige finally asks.

Happy hadn't told Paige everything that happened during the night, all she had told her was that she overheard Toby's conversation with Walter.

"Come pick me up and I'll tell you on the way," Happy says and hangs up before Paige can respond.

"Wow," is all that Paige can manage to say after Happy tells her everything from when she met Toby at his apartment, to the bet and kiss, and Walter seeing her in her in underwear and a tank top, "I understand now."

"Yeah," Happy sits uncomfortably as she looks at the hospital entrance from the parking lot, "Maybe I shouldn't go anymore."

"Oh no you are going," Paige says almost demandingly, "You have to get over the embarrassment. You'll have to see Walter and Toby sooner or later, so might as well let it be now."

"Okay, fine let's go then," Happy sighs and gets out of the car and starts walking to the entrance.

"Wait for me," Paige calls out to her.

There's an elderly woman at the front desk, "hi ladies, who are you looking for?"

"Uhm we're looking for Kelly Mitchell," Happy says quietly. She feels awkward saying her name, it just doesn't feel right.

"She just got moved to a room, she's in room 203," the woman says.

They thank her and Happy can feel her stomach twist and turn.

"Paige do you mind if I go find the room on my own?" Happy asks nervously.

"That's not a problem. I'll wait in the waiting room," Paige smiles, "You will be fine Happy."

Happy nods and walks off to find the room on her own. She finally arrives to room 203 and the door is cracked slightly and she leans in to hear Walter talking to who she assumes is Kelly.

"I appreciate you coming with Toby," Happy hears Kelly say.

"No need to thank me," Walter says stiffly, "Toby should be back soon he just went to talk to your nurse."

Kelly chuckles a bit, "Oh course Dr. Curtis would do that."

The way Kelly says that makes Happy's heart fall into her stomach; it sounds like Kelly knows him so well. They have so much history together that Happy begins to doubt everything all over again but she pushes past it and walks in.

"Happy, what are you doing here?" Walter stands up and asks.

She looks over at Kelly who looks so bruised that it hurts to stare.

Kelly looks at her with wide eyes, "Wait you're the girl who came to see Toby at his apartment," she looks confused, "And your Happy? Happy Quinn?"

"Yeah how do you know my name?" Happy questions her.

Kelly scoffs and then smiles, "You are all that Toby can talk about."

Happy feels a blush creep up.

"You mean the world to him, you know?" Kelly looks at her with soft eyes.

"He told you that?" Happy can't help but ask.

"I sure did," Happy turns around as she hears his voice and there he is leaning against the doorframe.

Happy feels uncomfortable and takes a few steps away from Toby and looks at Kelly, "I'm sorry for barging in like this. I hope you get better soon Kelly," she smiles and waves at her and tries to make a quick exit but Toby grabs her arm at the door.

"Happy, wait a minute. Please?" Toby begs as he gives her a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"I should go, Paige is waiting from me in the waiting room," Happy tries to pull away.

"Paige is here?" Walter stands up, "I'm going to say Hi to her."

Walter tries to sound casual about it but it is obvious that he really wants to see her.

"Oh no, you stay here with Kelly. Happy and I need to have a little chat," Toby smiles down at Happy.

"Toby, Walter does not have to stay here with me. You and Happy can go talk, Walter can go see his friend and I'll stay here to get some rest," Kelly smiles at him.

"I can't leave you here by yourself Kelly," Toby looks at her with concern.

Happy feels awkward in this little exchange and she needs to get out now.

"I'm gonna go now, talk to you guys later," Happy pulls away but Toby pulls her even closer to him.

"Walter stay. I'll be back soon," Toby says firmly and looks at Happy, "now we can go."

Happy sighs and walks out the room and walks down the hallway quickly so that she isn't right next to Toby.

"Come on Happy, talk to me," Toby says as he tries to catch up to her.

"I don't feel like talking right now Curtis," Happy stomps down the hall.

"Obviously, you came here for a reason," he stops in confusion, "Wait how did you even know I was here?"

Happy really doesn't want to talk to him about this so she decides to just state facts, that she was good at, "I overheard you and Walter talking with the nurse on the phone. I was a bit worried and well here I Am. Now that I know that everything is all good, I'm gonna go. See you later."

She turns to leave but Toby rushes up to her and stands in front of her, "Oh everything is far from good. We need to talk," he grabs her arm.

"Toby, what are you doing? Paige is out there waiting for me," Happy yelps as he drags her into an empty room.

"Oh is that your concern?" Toby questions.

"Yes, that is my concern. Now I'm leaving," she tries to get to the door but Toby stands in front of it and pulls out his phone, dials a number then puts it on speaker, "What are you doing now?"

"Hello?" Paige's voice comes through the phone.

"Hey Paige. I'm standing here with Happy," Toby says.

"Oh good you guys are talking," Paige says happily.

"Well we are trying to but Happy seems to be worried about you waiting on her, do you mind waiting for her?" Toby asks.

"Toby, shut up," Happy says angrily as she tries to take the phone from him but he decides to tease her by raising his arm until she can't reach it.

"Sorry sweetie you can't get it," Toby smirks down at her.

Happy is now glaring at him and Toby is suddenly not sure of his actions.

Happy is so furious that she can't help herself, she punches him in the nose, "don't call me sweetie ever again."

"Ow," he bends down in pain.

"Happy, what did you do?" Paige's voice comes through the speaker.

"Just gave the Doc a much needed lesson," Happy smirks.

Paige sighs, "Happy, really?"

Toby is bent over on the floor and holding his nose.

Happy's smirk goes away as he sees him in pain. He really didn't deserve that.

"Ugh, I'll call you back," Happy sighs.

"Don't hurt him," Paige manages to say before Happy hangs up.

Happy touches Toby shoulder and he flinches, "Please, don't punch me again."

"Oh shut up, idiot. I'm just trying to help you up," Happy pulls him up and sits him on the bed in the room. She grabs a towel, stands between his legs and presses the towel against his nose to stop the bleeding.

He looks up at her and she looks away, she just can't look at him because she feels he can read her every thought.

"So, I'm guessing since you now know what is going on with Kelly, that you now believing that I wasn't lying to you?" Toby's voice is slightly muffled.

"Yeah I guess so," Happy keeps her eyes away from his.

Toby moves the towel off his nose and grabs Happy's chin and turns her face to face his, "Do you now believe that I really do love you?"

Happy feels the heat rising to her cheeks and swats Toby's hand away. She takes a few steps back.

"Happy, stop doing that," he reaches out to grab her hand, "Please answer my question."

She turns back to face him, "I do believe you."

Toby smiles at her but Happy takes her hand out of his and walks to the door and Toby's smile is now gone, "then where are you going?"

Happy doesn't look back at him, "She needs you right now Toby."

Happy knows that their relationship can't be, Kelly needs him and most likely they will get back together.

"But Happy," he gets up and places a hand on her shoulder, "I need you."

Happy closes her eyes as she feels the urge to cry but she needs to be realistic.

"Toby, you don't need me. You have Kelly now and I can tell she really cares about you," Happy turns around and gives him his phone, "I hope she gets better soon."

"Are you really just going to leave like this?" Toby is in disbelief and finds himself in complete frustration.

Happy can't speak; she sees his pain written all over his face and it hurts.

Toby shakes his head, "Okay, you don't want me, I get it! You think I'll be happier with Kelly," his voice is becoming louder and angrier, "Well then perfect, you want me to be with her so bad than fine."

He gets close to her and she can see the tears building up in his eyes, "I love you but I guess that's not enough."

He walks past her, opens the door and slams it shut.

Happy closes her eyes and for once she feels like she has completely lost Toby.

**That's Chapter 7! I was a bit nervous about posting this chapter up (I honestly got a bit a emotional when I wrote the end of this chapter) but I really hope you all enjoyed it! I want to again, thank those who left me some wonderful comments for the last chapter, it truly means a lot to me :) I love to hear from the readers, so please leave me a comment if you have a chance! Thanks loads! P.S: HAPPY SCORPION MONDAY! Scorpion Mondays always help me get through my day, how about you? :)  
**


	8. A Secret Plan With A Side of Coffee

**Hey! So, here's chapter 8! I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback you guys left me for the last chapter! I actually had lots of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy this and please leave some feedback, it is much appreciated! Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Scorpion or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8: A Secret Plan With A Side of Coffee**

A week had passed since Toby and Happy's argument. Happy kept going to work as usual and it was easy to avoid the man who broke her heart because he was busy taking care of another women…and she had pushed him to her.

"Are you going to talk to him now?" Paige comes up to Happy as she works on a project.

Happy doesn't look up at her because she was becoming accustomed to Paige asking her the same question every other day "I'm not planning on it."

"But you guys left so many things unsaid," Paige tries to explain for the 100th time this week.

Happy is frustrated now and stands up, "I said everything I needed to. He seems to be fine spending his time with Kelly, so let's put this all to rest."

"You don't seem fine," Paige keeps pushing the subject.

Happy makes a fist with her free hand and takes in a sharp breath before saying, "I'm alive, so I'm fine."

Paige nods and says, "Okay, Happy," and then walks off and sits on the couch. She looks around the garage, Toby is still taking care of Kelly, Walter is busy with his rocket, and Sylvester is working on a problem on the board and none of them seem to notice the pain that Happy carries around all day. But Paige sees it and feels it, so it is up her to fix it.

* * *

About an hour from the garage is Toby and Kelly at a hotel because she can't go back home while her boyfriend is still roaming around. Toby is still taking care of her even though she would be okay by herself but he can't be at the garage so she is the perfect excuse.

"What are you thinking about?" Kelly asks as she rests her head on his shoulder.

Kelly has found Toby's presence comforting and is starting to realize how much she had missed him since they broke things off but Toby isn't feeling the same way and this confuses him.

He shifts uncomfortably, "Oh nothing just thinking about work. Haven't been there in awhile."

"Are you missing Happy?" she asks quietly, almost regretting it.

Toby wants to say no but he misses her so much that it hurts, he wants to be with her so badly but…it isn't possible anymore.

"It doesn't matter because it seems like that relationship has sailed," he sighs and stands up.

"So you guys aren't together anymore?" She asks with curiosity.

Toby looks down, "We were never together and I doubt it will ever happen."

Kelly tries to hold back a smile, she honestly liked Happy but she wanted Toby now more than ever, "Where are you going now?"

"To get some coffee and bagels," he puts on his hat "Do you want anything?"

She smiles, "Just a coffee, thank you Toby."

He nods and walks off to a nearby coffee shop.

* * *

Back in the garage Paige has spent some time trying to come up with the perfect plan to get Happy and Toby in the same room and she has come up with just that. Since she knows where Toby is staying maybe she can just "trick" Happy into going there, and BAM they are talking!

Satisfied with her plan she gets up from the couch and thinks, 'time to put this plan to action!'

"Hey Happy, may I ask you for a favor," she asks as she approaches Happy's workstation.

Happy looks up from her project, "Depends on what it is, keep talking."

"See Ralph stayed over at a friend's house last night and I want to take some lunch to him and his friend but I have to go to an appointment, is there anyway you can take it to him," Paige smiles at her.

Happy puts down her tools, "I need a break anyway. Give me the address and the lunch."

Paige becomes flustered 'crap, I forgot to make the lunch.'

Nervously Paige says, "Give me ten minutes I'll whip something up for them."

Happy sighs and goes back to her project, "Fine, call me when you are done."

Paige tries to hold in her excitement but can't help it, "Thank you soooo much Happy!"

"Calm down Dineen, it isn't a big deal," Happy says flatly.

Paige walks into the kitchen not even noticing Walter is there and does a little victory dance.

Walter sits there and admires her for a bit then coughs a bit and Paige stops and looks over at him.

"What are you up to?" Walter looks curiously at her.

Paige shrugs and opens the refrigerator door and innocently says, "Oh nothing."

Walter isn't convinced but has a feeling she is up to no good.

* * *

Toby sits in the coffee shop drinking a bit of his coffee and eating his bagel. He finds himself not wanting to go back to Kelly; he doesn't like how close she's gotten to him. He may have wanted this type of attention after they broke up but now he would only like this attention from his best friend and favorite mechanic. He has debated calling Happy because honestly, he hasn't stopped loving her and he doubts…no, he knows he never will. He sighs knowing he should go back and check on Kelly, he puts coffee in the drink carrier with Kelly's and grabs his bagels with his other hand and reminds himself that he needs to put some barriers between him and Kelly before she gets the wrong idea.

* * *

Happy parks her motorcycle outside of the address Paige gave her, she is a bit tired from the long ride but she needed to get out of the garage because she had been spending more time than usual there. She finds it odd that Ralph's friend lives in a hotel but according to Paige it is only temporary because his house is getting remodeled. She gets off her bike and walks across the street to the hotel with the lunches Paige made in her bag and takes the elevator to room 312.

She knocks on the door of 312 but no one answers, there's not even any noise and that is odd since this is a kids' sleepover.

She pulls out the lunches and is about to knock again when the door opens and she just about has a heart attack.

"Happy? What are you doing here?"

Kelly stands there with her arm in a sling and her bruises slowly healing and again she's in one of Toby's shirt.

Happy now realizes that Paige planned all this, so that Happy would have to talk to Toby.

She sighs loudly and decides to play it off, "Uhm, just came to drop off some lunch for you guys."

"Oh thank you," she smiles, "But Toby isn't here right now, he actually went to get us some food."

Happy hates that Kelly uses 'us' to describe her and Toby and it hurts so much. She decides to rush this process so that she can get out before Toby gets back.

She hands the bag over to Kelly, "Can you just tell Toby that Paige sent it for you guys."

She doesn't even wait for her to respond and starts walking off.

Kelly calls out, "Thank you!" but Happy refuses to look back, to see her all smiley in Toby's shirt.

She is hurt that Paige did this to her, she is completely humiliated by this experience.

She dials Paige as soon as she gets to the lobby of the hotel and of course it goes to voicemail!

"Paige, what a lovely trick you played on me," she opens the door out of the hotel not really paying attention to anything because she is fuming, "I hate you by the way!"

She walks out the door still yelling things into her phone and runs into someone in the process she feels scorching hot liquid fall all over her shirt.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry," a man's voice says as he begins to dab her chest.

"Has anyone ever taught you about manners, don't touch me!"

She finally looks up and so does the man, her heart drops to her stomach as she meets a pair of a familiar and beautiful pair of hazel eyes.

"Happy! What are you doing here?" Toby says in surprise and continues to leave his hand on her chest.

"First, hands off perv!" she spats at him.

He can't hold back a chuckle, "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

She pushes his hand off her chest and snatches the napkin from him to keep drying herself, "Oh I'm sure that's it."

She continues on drying herself ands he notices him staring at her. Of course a basically white see-through tank top with a pink bra underneath, just had to be her choice of clothing today.

"You don't strike me as someone who wears a pink bra but it looks good," he smirks as he takes a sip of his coffee.

She grabs the coffee out off his hand and throws it as his shirt.

He yelps, "Geez Happy, that was not necessary. That coffee is so hot."

She smiles, "Now you know what I felt."

"Very funny," he pulls another napkin from a bag and tries to dry off his shirt.

As he looks down she can't help but stare at the muscles that are showing through his shirt and she gulps but looks away quickly before he notices, because he would not let her live that down. She can't help but admit that it so good to see him.

"Well, just to show you how sorry I am, I'm inviting you to get some coffee," he smiles up at her. He's hoping she'll say yes but most likely she will refuse.

Happy wants to say no but something in her just doesn't allow her to, she actually wants to spend time with him and she gives into the feeling.

"Well it's the least you can do, Curtis," she tosses the napkin into the closest trashcan.

Toby is surprised but he takes it before she has time to change her mind, "Come on the coffee shop is this way, it's only a few minutes away."

Happy puts her phone in her bag, reminding herself to be pissed off at Paige later and begins walking next to Toby.

Toby leans over and whispers closely to her ear, "I know you were checking me out, Quinn."

He backs away and smirks at her and she tries to shake the shivers he just sent through her body and looks up at him, "Oh shut-up! It was simply payback for you staring at me."

"Sure," he laughs and inside he is so excited to have at least this moment with Happy.

Back in room 312, Kelly is angrily looking out of her window at Happy and Toby smiling and laughing. She officially dislikes Happy Quinn.

**That's Chapter 8! I loved writing this chapter, so I hope you guys loved it too! I want to again, thank those who left me some wonderful comments for the last chapter, it truly means a lot to me :) I love to hear from the readers, so please leave me a comment if you have a chance! Thanks loads! P.S: HAPPY SCORPION MONDAY! :)**


	9. We Are Going to Dance

**Hey! So, here's chapter 9! I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback you guys left me for the last chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been swamped with finals week but thankfully that is over with! This chapter is inspired by the lovely dance Toby and Happy shared in last week's episode (I totally screamed like a little girl when I saw it :). I hope you guys enjoy this and please leave some feedback, it is much appreciated! Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own Scorpion or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 9: We Are Going to Dance**

"Here's your coffee," the young woman hands Toby two cups of coffee.

"Thank you," Toby grabs the cups and gives one to Happy and then walks to the door, "Come on I want to show you a place."

"Aren't we going to enjoy the coffee in the warmth?" Happy shivers in her leather jacket as they walk back outside.

"Come on, this way," he keeps walking ignoring Happy.

"But it's so cold outside and not to burst your bubble but those clouds look they are also ready to burst," Happy looks up at the sky.

Toby keeps walking ahead of her, "It doesn't rain in California."

"But thos-," Happy is about to continue but Toby stops and turns around to face her.

"Just trust me, will you?" Toby says with such sincerity that Happy feels herself melting as his eyes bury into hers.

Happy sighs and keeps walking.

"Here we are," Toby smiles and sits on the bench that is surrounded by a cute small garden.

Happy can't help but look around in awe, it looks really pretty even with the gloomy clouds.

"I found it one day when I came to get some groceries for Kelly and I," Toby says and pats the seat next to him.

Happy can't stand hearing him mention Kelly and feels the jealousy creeping up again but ignores it by sitting next to him. They sit quietly drinking their coffees and looking at a few people passing by. Happy begins to shiver as some wind starts up and Toby notices.

"Here," He starts taking off his jacket but Happy stops him.

"Don't Doc, I'm okay," Happy would really love his jacket but she feels uncomfortable taking it.

"Please stop being so stubborn for once," he sighs and takes off his jacket and wraps it around her.

She doesn't say anything and refuses to make eye contact with him even though his eyes are digging into the side of her face.

"Thank you, Toby," he mumbles as he takes another sip of his coffee and stops looking at her.

"Thank you, Toby," she looks up at him sincerely and he smiles down at her. They keep looking at each other and her heart is beating fast and her stomach is doing flips. She bites her lip and says, "I'm sorry for what happ-" Happy begins but is interrupted by someone who comes up to them.

"Hi," there's a little old lady standing in front of them and hands Toby a rose and looks over at Happy, "For your beautiful girl."

Happy can feel her cheeks burning up and Toby pulls out his wallet, "How much ma'am?"

The woman pats his hand, "Oh it is a gift for you sweetie, you both reminded me of my husband and I when we were young," she smiles and her eyes become watery, "I know love when I see it."

She smiles at both of them as she walks away.

"Thank you," Toby calls out to her and then looks back at the rose in his hand, "Well that was interesting."

"You can say that again," Happy looks confused as she keeps watching the woman as she sits down at a bench further away from them. She is snapped out of her thoughts as she sees a rose in front of her face and looks up at Toby.

Toby smiles, "she said it was for you."

Happy rolls her eyes and takes the rose, "you are so sappy Doc."

"When it comes to you I am," he says as he keeps staring at her.

She looks at him and feels like she is completely melting but tries to push it away and takes a sip of her coffee.

Toby sighs and sits back against the bench, when she looks up at him he looks completely deflated. She feels this pang of guilt again and mentally slaps herself, she hates when she does this to him. Why does she consistently feel the need to push him away?

She looks off and sees a man setting out his guitar case and begins to play on his guitar and begins to sing.

Again the old lady who brought them the rose stands in front of them.

"May we help you?" Happy asks with concern because she isn't sure why she's here again.

"Would you let me dance with your handsome gentleman here, he reminds me so much of my husband," she smiles sweetly at Toby.

Toby smiles at the woman and cocks his head at Happy with a smirk, "Yeah will you let this handsome gentleman dance with this sweet woman."

"Uh," Happy looks between the both of them as they wait for her answer, "Sure, but be careful he's a little clumsy."

Toby touches his heart and makes a sad expression, "That hurts Hap. I'm actually pretty good on my feet."

The old woman laughs a bit, "You kids are too cute. Come on sweetheart, would you share this dance with this old woman?"

"Off course ma'am," Toby stands up and they walk a little further and start dancing slowly.

Happy can't help but smile, it is such a nice moment and she can't help but admit how seeing Toby acting this sweet to the old lady makes her heart skip a few beats. She hates to admit it but Toby is actually a pretty good dancer.

She laughs out loud as she sees the old woman slide her hand to Toby's butt and Toby jumps a bit.

The old lady laughs and looks over at Happy, "I'm sorry love, I just had to. I promise I won't take your man away from you."

Happy blushes as the woman refers to Toby as her man.

A few moments pass and the musician changes to another slow song. Toby and the old woman stop dancing and the woman whispers something to Toby before she walks over to her.

She grabs Happy's hand, "Come on love, it is your turn to dance with him."

"Uhm," Happy is taken completely off guard, "No ma'am it's okay. You can keep dancing with him."

"No, love. I know he wants to dance with you. You want to know how I know that?"

Happy nods and the woman whispers to her, "Because even though he was dancing with me, he kept looking over here at you."

Happy blushes, "I'm not the best at dancing."

"Neither am I but with my William, I was always the best dancer. I think when you dance with the one you love they just make everything perfect," She smiles at her and slightly pulls at Happy's hand.

Happy sighs and gives in because this little old lady is more stubborn than she is.

"Here you go sweetheart, I brought you your beautiful woman," the old lady gives Toby Happy's hand and they both feel shivers run through their bodies as their skin touches.

"Thank you, Margret," he bends down and gives the woman a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh bless your heart young man," she pats his arm and looks over at Happy, "You are one of the lucky few that can say they have such a sweet man in their life."

She gets close to Happy and whispers, "Don't let him go, love."

The old woman thanks them both and walks away.

Happy looks back at Toby as soon as the woman is gone, "Well uhm…" she looks around nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you dance with me," Toby says quietly and let's go of her hand as he begins to walk back to the bench.

Happy doesn't know what she's doing or if it's right but if she doesn't just do what every part of her body is begging her to do, she may never do it.

So she reaches over and grabs his hand and pulls him back towards her, "What are you doing?" He asks as he looks around smiling awkwardly.

"We are going to dance," Happy says and Toby gets this look of disbelief and joy, "the dance is for Margret."

Toby nods and smiles because he knows that deep down Happy truly wants to dance with him, "I'll take it."

They keep some distance between them and Toby makes sure not to pull her any closer in fear that it will scare her away. So when she closes the space between them and rests her head against his chest he can't believe it.

"Happy what ar-"

"Shut-up Doc and don't ruin it," Happy interjects and gets comfortable against his chest.

Toby nods and decides to just enjoy this moment, it is perfect. Her body feels so small against his and she feels safe, something that she didn't even know she could feel.

The song ends and Happy looks up at Toby and she wants so badly to kiss him, to feel a bit closer to him and he wants the same.

They are moving closer to one another's lips when rain begins to pour down.

"Perfect timing," Toby laughs.

"Told you it was going to rain!" Happy shouts over the noise of the rain and people running for coverage.

"I know, I know!" Toby sighs.

"Doc, I need to get back to the hotel, my bike is going to get damaged."

Toby nods and they start running back to the hotel, thankfully they aren't to far from it.

"Oh sh*t," Happy groans and bends over in pain.

"Happy, are you okay?" Toby runs over to her.

"No dummy," she groans as she tries to stand up.

"Okay here, I'm going to carry you and then I'll take a look at it when were indoors," Toby says and looks up to see Happy shaking her head, "No, you are not going to be stubborn again. Whether you like it or not I'm carrying you."

Happy is surprised by his lead and just lets him carry her. When they get to the hotel he takes her into the hotel lobby.

Happy pulls out a cover from her bag, "Could you go cover my bike?"

"Sure thing, stay here I'll be right back," Toby smiles and grabs the cover.

"Well I can't really go anywhere, can I Doc," she says as she motions to her leg.

"That's true," he laughs a bit and runs back out into the rain to cover her bike.

He comes back soaking wet and he kneels down and starts to undo the laces to her boot, "I covered your bike. Now, let me take a look at your ankle."

She can't help but smile as he looks intently at her ankle, he honestly looks worried about her.

"Okay, it looks like its just a sprain but we definitely need to get you home," Toby puts her boot back on and places it on top of the little coffee table.

"Well let me call a cab. I'll just have to leave my bike here tonight," Happy pulls out her phone from her bag.

"Don't be silly, I have my car here I'll take you home," Toby smiles at her.

"But Doc, Kelly needs you here," Happy says even though it hurts to say it.

Toby gets closer to her and looks at her, "She's okay now, I'm sure she'll understand. Plus, you need a doctor to keep an eye on that overnight."

"Doc, it is just a sprain. I doubt it requires you to watch over me," Happy states.

"But I want to," he looks at her with concern, "Let me take care of you Hap."

Happy gulps because his eyes are burrowing into her soul and she feels vulnerable, "Fine. But you are sleeping on the couch, don't get any funny ideas Perv."

Toby laughs and stands up, "Okay Ms. Quinn. I'll be back, I'm just going to let Kelly know what is going on."

Happy nods and Toby walks off to the elevator. Happy is a bit nervous about Toby spending the night in her apartment but she also finds herself a little excited to have him take care of her, he's proven to be good at it. But suddenly Happy realizes that Kelly may not be too happy to known Toby is leaving to take care of her.

**That's Chapter 9! I want to again, thank all those who have been supporting the story, it truly means a lot to me :) I love to hear from the readers, so please leave me a comment if you have a chance! Thanks loads! P.S: HAPPY SCORPION MONDAY! :) I can't wait to see tonight's episode, how about you?**


End file.
